


To conquer,to burn

by Thalorighan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Percy Jackson, M/M, No not actually, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Percy is a God, Percy is a Titan, Powerful Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan
Summary: Being a god meant eons of pain and betrayal, of war and love. Being a god meant never dying and never living. But being a god also meant being with his friend (beloved?), so maybe it's all worth it. ** AU where Percy was born a god and the council needs him as the end of the world was predicted in a vision. But they have history.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Hermes (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	1. Of bitter betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets dragged before the council, has a fistfight and sees Apollo. Oh, and he sees the world in flames. Drama, baby.

**You're going to die**

**In your best friend's arms.**

**And you play along because it's funny, because it's written down,**

**You've memorized it,**

**It's all you know.**

**I say the phrases that keep it all going,**

**and everybody plays along.**

**Imagine:**

**Someone's pulling a gun, and you're jumping into the middle of it.**

**You didn't think you'd feel this way.**

**-Richard Siken, Planet of love**

* * *

_Warnings: Physical and little emotional pain, blood, descriptions and/or hinting at it. Nobody actually dies yet though._

* * *

The doors of the throne room bang against the walls like memories ripping open the minds of the gods.

_We've been here before._

His armor still clanks the way it did back then, the dim light reflecting from the suns carved into it, and his proud steps still echo the same.

When the destroyer steps into the light, it only reveals what they knew. (They were his friends, after all.) His confident stance, the raven hair, skin the color of the glowing sun, and an unmoved and beautiful (oh, so beautiful) face.

"Perseus."

"Zeus." His voice is like an electric shock to the eleven gods, a painful reminder of the past.

"We have summoned you here to- "

"You didn´t summon me here, Zeus. I came because I wanted to. " Perseus said evenly, cold green eyes staring into Zeus' blue ones, the faint smell of ozone building in the room.

"We have…asked you to come here because we want you to look at the future of the gods, our future." Zeus conceded.

Perseus's eyes narrowed, old anger stirring its ugly head.

"Don't include me in your 'our', Zeus. You should know best of all that I am not a god, … but I am curious. Why now?"

Reluctance colored the sky god's face, making him look even older.

"Apollo had a vision."

Sea-green eyes flickered around the room, only to rest on the empty throne to his right. He had known that they wouldn't allow him to be there – Apollo probably didn't even know that the meeting was being held- but relief still made him breathe easier, closely followed by shame.

 _(did you_ _really_ _think he would turn on you? You know him better.)_

"Where is he?" he breathed the question into the direction of the lone golden throne before turning back to the one god he distrusted most.

"Not here." Zeus grinned. There it was- the destroyer's weakness. Just where it had always been – with Zeus' son, the golden boy that had belonged to Perseus as much as Perseus had belonged to him.

"I will not envision the gods' end for you, Zeus. I am not your weapon, to wield whenever you wish to." He stated flatly.

"You were once"

Perseus' froze up before snapping his full attention back to the king, tortuous memories replaying in his head.

"That was a long time ago." He took a step back, a pained and bitter smile gracing his lips as he spread his arms, indicating himself and the surrounding thrones. "And look where that got me." He raised his chin higher, defiantly. "I will not be a weapon again, Zeus."

The younger god only grinned, shifting his attention to something behind Perseus.

Chains snaked around Perseus' arms, and he was ripped back violently, staring up into the delighted faces of Ares and Hercules as they bared their teeth at him, attempting to chain his feet, too.

Shock crashed through his body, disorientating him for a second before he was able to fight back, ripping the chains right out from their hands, using the momentum to jump to his feet.

"Attempting to chain me from behind again?"A sly grin spread over his face as he drew his arm back.

His fist crashed into Ares' face before he felt his back burning with pain, Ichor splattering onto the white marble. Hercules. He spun around, knocking the godlings head back with his elbow, following up with a kick to his gut. His hand flew up to where his scythes usually hung, only to have them come back empty. No weapons on Olympus.

Groaning, he slammed another foot into Hercules' larger frame, careful to keep an eye on the still writhing Ares. He could feel himself becoming slower already, golden ichor gushing over his useless armor, dripping

Dropping

Plinking

Onto the slippery floor.

He looked back up to Zeus, an unspoken challenge in his stare.

 _They've been there before_.

Suddenly, fiery hot pain shot through his wrists as they were yanked backward, forcing him to hit the ground with a low thump, his armor digging into his back wound awkwardly.

He fought himself to his knees, a bitter laugh clawing its way up his throat. "This doesn't change anything. There is no way I will- "

The heavy doors fly open once more, thundering against the columns next to them.

The Sun rushes in, eyes wild and searching before settling on the man in the middle of the room.

"Perseus." He choked, taking unbelieving steps toward his friend.

The pained sound echoed for longer than it should have.

Perseus turned his head slowly, confusion, relief, and another unreadable emotion sitting heavy in his eyes.

"Apollo?" He turned, stumbling to his feet, toward him. "I – "

A gasp stole his words from his lips as he was once more slammed back down onto the floor by his chains. Rage coloring his vision red, he fought against them, blood streaming over his cut-up wrists and battered back.

He could feel them loosening, breaking, when he heard Artemis' cry of warning and his eyes focused on Apollo, gasping for air in Zeus' chokehold.

He stopped in his tracks, face turning ashen.

"You can't kill him."

Zeus' eyes shone fiercely next to Apollo's desperate face.

"But I can hurt him."

"He's your son!" He himself didn't know if it was a statement or a plea. Artemis writhed in Athena's hold, eyes fixed on her twin.

Zeus loosened his hold on Apollo, flashing Perseus a smile.

"I have many sons. Kneel."

Mouth set in a firm line, the destroyer's knees hit the floor, Apollo watching with a grim expression.

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" Percy asked.

"Other than you I can't control what I'll... sea." Something tugged at the corners of Apollo's mouth.

Perseus just raised his eyebrows at this, a tentative smile flickering over his pained features as he faced his friend who raised his shoulders in a half shrug, winking at him.

"Your jokes are worse than usual."

"You say that every time and yet-"

a pained gasp ripped the words from the sun god's mouth as Zeus cruelly closed his arms around the younger god's tanned neck, whose eyes grew wider in panic.

"No – no! Leave him!" Perseus threw himself against his chains, gold splattering on the floor, in morbid harmony with the sounds of his brother choking.

"I'll do it."

His eyes flickered to Apollo.

"Leave him be first"

Zeus leveled him a cold look before letting go, still standing ready to grab him.

Perseus closed his eyes, turning away from the other gods, focusing on the steady sound of blood dripping on marble, the dampness creeping up his trousers. His powers stirred inside of him, uncoiling the way a snake might.

The vision came slowly like they always did. Starting with the groans and screams of the dying, explosions rocking the earth, painting it red and the sky black.

Of all the things he knew, war was ingrained in his bones, his heart beating the steady rhythm of the war drums, his muscles tight, ready to fight, to win, win, win.

But that wasn't what he was there for. He couldn't fight or help any of the dying soldiers. Couldn't ease the pain of those passing or make those of the enemy pass. He was there for one reason only -

He was there for the last battle he was able to envision, for after it only ever came black. _(And maybe he was glad.)_

Perseus was not ignorant, he knew what that black meant.

`Death', his mind whispered.

`War', his blood answered.

'Destroyer', Apollo choked on the ground before him, his teeth startlingly golden.

Perseus didn't remember screaming but somebody was. Fear and pain scorched through him, but the feeling that followed was worse.

Emptiness.

This was the end. The sun was gone and he had taken all light with him. Perseus threw his head back to the black skies, howling in despair, his tainted hands gripping the bloodied face of his beloved.

* * *

"Perseus! Percy, Percy, look at me."

He gasped for air like a man drowning, focusing his blurry eyes on the faintly glowing god before him. Apollo.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, relaxing fully into the firm grip of the only person he trusted completely.

It didn't matter how often he had that vision, seeing Apollo after it always let him breathe easier.

"Perseus, tell us what you have seen." Zeus' voice cut through the peace, thundering through the room.

Perseus felt Apollo shifting next to him, helping him up before covering his back as he always had.

Percy clenched his jaw, fighting to stay upright, blood still oozing from his wounds, flowing over the heavy chains.

"You won't like it, king." he spat.

He only grinned when he saw Zeus' eyes narrowing in response to his sarcasm. Apollo was right, he really did have a problem with authorities.

"Tell us, boy." Zeus snapped.

Now it was Percy's turn to narrow his eyes, rage coursing through his veins.

"You would do well to remember that I am older than each of you, godling."

Zeus turned red with rage.

"I am the king of the gods, the mightiest and most powerful. Respect me!"

A snarl ripped free from Perseus, cold winds raging through the throne room, his icy stare fixed on Zeus as the chains fell to the floor.

He took a step forward.

"Respect you? I would never respect you, you weak-willed, disloyal, treacherous youngling.

You know nothing of me, you _are_ nothing to me. I have fought wars eons before you were born. I have stood before bigger and mightier tyrants than you, and they all crumbled in the face of true terror, their knees hitting the ground like the last war drums final beat before being silenced forever.

Zeus, I won't respect you. You have never, not once done something I could respect. Betraying me? Banning me? From Olympus, from Greece? Threatening Apollo?

I will tell you what I saw: what I always see. The end of all gods. And it will be horrible."

With that, he spun around, all animosity vanishing as he faced Apollo and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

Apollo looked thoughtful for a second before throwing his arm around his slightly smaller friend.

"Yeah. You up for that bottle you still owe me?"

"Are you honestly talking about '42? We both know that's not how it went down"

Their voices faded out as they left the throne room, arm in arm, supporting each other.

The gods' eyes rested on the backs of the two, curiously lingering on the tattoo snaking up the smaller one's spine, visible through the rips of his silver-stained shirt and torn armor.

The doors shut behind them with a deafening thud.

* * *

**Hey peeps!**

**So...that was the first chapter. I know my English is not the best and my writing skills still lack a certain something, but that's ok! One learns through doing and I loved this idea too much to simply not write it down. (But if u wanna give me some pointers on how to write better, feel free to :)).**

**In the next chapter, we'll see a little more of Apollo and Percy interacting - Percy really did owe Apollo that bottle. And, what's even better is that the gods get to see them interacting, too. Really looking forward to it. I have posted this on ffnet too, so if u see it - it's mine.**

**Maybe leave a review?**

**If u did, take a cookie. (.:;)**

**Stay tuned and take care!**

**Thalorighan**


	2. Of living and being

Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

-Yesterday, the Beatles

* * *

Warnings: Alcohol, minor emotional abuse, emotional pain

* * *

Percy chugged another bottle of wine, red dripping down the sides of his mouth and onto 'Pollos shirt. Jumping to the beat of the giant jukebox his friend conjured, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest, he threw the blonde a wild grin.

They've been there before.

And damn, if he didn't love these fleeting moments of living more than being. Liquid happiness rushed through his veins as he stumbled through the thick fog of flashing lights and alcohol, toward his best friend twirling around and around and around. He gripped Percy's hand, both of them spinning around each other, gleaming eyes locked, feeling as young as they were when they first met.

The song ended and Percy punched Apollo playfully when he heard the beginning of the next song – or attempted to anyway. They ended up sprawled across the floor, limbs tangled together. The golden god threw his head back and laughed, the free sound of a bird flying.

"Do I even want to know what that was for?"

Percy huffed in false annoyance. "Your terrible taste in music, of course. One would think, that as the god of – "

He never got to finish his sentence, Apollo throwing himself onto him, wrestling and tickling.

"My terrible taste in music, huh? We both know that it's awesome, just like meee. Admit it." Percy could hardly see 'Pollos face, vision blurred with tears. But then again, he really didn't need to see that there was a huge grin on his attacker's face to know.

"Alright, alright – I'll admit it, you're amazing" he japsed between laughs, before feeling his friend roll off him.

"Amazingly stupid to believe that!" he grinned, taking off, sprinting through the familiar golden hallways, limbs flailing wildly, giggling like a kid.

When he collapsed onto the bed later, his cheeks hurt from grinning but he smiled nonetheless. This was where he wanted to be. (This was where he was.) And if the era of gods would end then this was what he would like to remember.

* * *

The gods recoiled as Iris presented them with something they clearly shouldn't have seen. They had meant to contact Apollo and inform him about the council meeting that would take place the next day when they caught a glimpse of how the god and the titan spent their evening: in a crazy daze of alcohol, music and lights.

And whilst that itself was not unusual, not concerning the gods, and most certainly not concerning Apollo, the amount of happiness his son emanated shocked even Zeus.

It brought forth unwelcome memories of times when his son was always that happy, the sun shining brighter than ever, springs seeming never-ending, humanity thriving with little plagues and diseases ripping their frail mortality from weathered hands.

It brought back memories from long ago, from before their betrayal. Zeus didn't like it at all.

* * *

Hermes felt two things:

He felt something in the air shift as he watched Perseus and Apollo interact. It was in the way their bodies fit together so well as they fell asleep on top of each other, the way the banter flitted between them effortlessly, the way they looked at each other, every grin flashing with life and happiness and _belonging_ _._

And he felt his heart writhe with quiet hurt at that. He swallowed heavily. He had known that this was how things would be, because this was how they always had been. He didn't honestly expect anything else, did he? (He did.)

It had always been _PerseusandApollo_ and only because it had been _HermesandApollo_ for a while between didn't mean anything. Their names had always been spoken in one breath. He knew that. He did. But something in his chest hurt anyway and something wet slid down his cheek anyway.

Loneliness kept his tired heart as he slid into bed next to the warm body of his lover.

* * *

As the skies turned pink, Apollo awoke.

Long limbs sprawled across the warm body of his friend, he cast a lazy look around, noting the broken bottles of wine and various painting utensils strewn about. Happiness let the god glow faintly, the first light of a new day stretching toward him, bathing him in it, his golden hair lighting up like a halo. He smiled and the sun shone brighter.

He was about to close his eyes again when he felt a pull - an invitation to join his twin. He was wide awake, then. Artemis never wanted to just talk, she only ever called when trouble had found her. Worry gripped his heart, squeezing cruelly as he thought of all that could have happened to her as he entangled himself from Perseus, careful not to wake him.

When he flashed to Arty's camp, his eyes sweeping the vicinity anxiously, the first thing he noticed was the lack of monsters, of danger. The second thing he noticed was that he was about to be castrated by fuming hunters. There was a danger – to his amazing body.

Raising his hands in the universal sign of peace, he shifted his attention to them.

"Heya darlin's, mind telling me where Arty is?" He asked, flashing them a blinding smile just before feeling his twin's aura.

"Apollo. Stop flirting with my hunters, you disgusting male, and don't call me Arty. Understood?" She fumed from behind him, annoyance seeping from her words. His easy-going smile threatened to slip from his face before he turned it up again, spinning around to face his sister.

"Sure thing, little sis!" he quipped, seemingly unbothered before following her.

Nobody ever noticed his broken eyes, the light in them dimming every time his twin threw hateful words at him. Why would they? It's not as if they even looked.

He followed her anyways, his strides graceful and confident.

"Arrogant" the hunters muttered behind him.

***

Artemis vanished through the flaps of her tent, leaving them to sway gently in the breeze. Apollo stood outside awkwardly, eyeing them warily until she called out to come in. Eyes wide, he entered, studying his twins' home. He was seldom allowed to be in his sister's private rooms, as she said that he annoyed her too much and would break her things.

"Why did you ask me here?" he questions calmly, having overcome his initial worry.

She studied him for a long moment before answering.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Apollo narrowed his eyes imperceptibly.

"But you did."

Silence reigned. Then:

"I am sorry." Artemis grimaced as if saying these words left a rotten taste. "I am sorry for what I did to Perseus – to you- that day." Her voice sounded strange but her chin was raised high.

Bitterness coated the inside of his mouth and his words came out strangled. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

She avoided his accusing gaze. He felt older, more distant than he had ever been. Somehow, this was not the brother she knew.

"Could you tell him?"

A harsh laugh forced its way up Apollos throat, only to halt in his throat. "Are you scared, Artemis?"

She turned away as he flashed out.

* * *

Perseus sat on the pier of camp half-blood, his feet dangling in the cold water, rain drenching him. He could hear the muffled sound of hooves hitting wet wood; Chiron was approaching.

Good, maybe that was what he was there for. He couldn't quite remember.

"Chiron." He greeted the old centaur, nodding his head in the direction of the vast ocean.

He felt the centaur take a step closer, now standing next to him. "Perseus." He inhaled thoughtfully. "It has been a long time."

They stared out to the grey seas, gazes unseeing, wondering.

"War is stirring, isn't it?"

The world stood still for a second.

"It has already begone."

When Chiron turned his head to the titan, he found he was not there. Maybe he had never been.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey peeps!**

**Hope y'all are well! I'm on a roll. The words come easier now.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and I l definitely like it better than the first! I had to laugh quite a lot and I hope it brought you the same joy it brought me :D I feel that both P and A are becoming rounder characters.**

**You can expect to see some of the Romans and some Artemis- action in the next.**

**You know I'm always open for criticism or your ideas, so leave a review if u wanna - it means a lot.**

**Stay tuned and take care,**

**Thalorighan**


	3. Of (war)cries and quavering men

**So spiraling down thy majesty**

**I beg of thee, have mercy on me**

**I was just a boy, you see**

**I plead of thee, have sympathy for me**

_-The mind eletric_

* * *

**Warnings: Emotional pain, depressed thoughts, mentions of death**

* * *

A sudden bang startled Orion out of his nightmare, his sword clattering to the cabin floor. His eyes swam with tears and his body was bathed in cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his trembling limbs, trapping him as he thrashed in hysterical panic, trying to escape them. His heart pounded in his chest, black hair falling over his eyes as he curled up in the comforting darkness of his cabin, the sweat-soaked sheets lying on the floor like the twisted bodies of his friends, like ghosts finally coming to claim what is theirs.

He shut his eyes, whimpering. _It's not real, It's not real, Its not real, Itsnotrealit-_

"It gets better with time."

Orion's head whipped up to face the man sitting on the edge of his new fountain, greenish light spilling over its edges, illuminating a sharp jawline, black hair, and a handsome face – too handsome.

Orion watched the god – what else could the intruder be- with a sort of empty wariness. These days, he found it hard to care, hard to feel things. Even his anger had shifted into resignment. He had given everything for the gods – everything – and they had left him broken and unable to pick up the pieces of his shattered self. Two wars later and they didn't even care. He watched as the god shifted, leaning toward him, elbows resting on his upper thighs, eyes boring into the curled-up demigod.

Orion thought he must look pathetic, his fear being on display so openly but he didn't move. His sadness would spill if he did. He could feel it fill up his lungs and throat already. He imagined drowning in sadness and suppressed a bitter laugh as he stared back at the floor.

"What do you want?" His voice was steady.

He heard the unknown exhale heavily. "War is coming."

The words were too small to hold the terror they did. Orion waited for his world to split into two, for the reality to crash down onto him. It never did. He thought he might have always known. The fates would never give him a break. He wondered how many of his friends would die gruesome deaths, how much of his family would be left this time. He wondered if he would die this time around, if he would break before he did.

Hate stirred inside of him. Hate at the world, at the injustice of it all. Hate at the gods for having children, knowing they would grow up to be heroes and _heroes didn't live to have happy endings_ _._ Hate at himself because he knew he will fight the god's war again. A mere pawn to the gods, a sword to swing, an arrow to string. Agony sat bone-deep, aching whenever he breathed.

"When?" He asked steadily, tone painfully casual, raging against the normalcy of it all. They were just kids, forced to fight the battles of their parents. Did the fates hear? _They were_ _just_ _kids._

"Soon. 2 months at the most. Probably less.

Terror unfurled in Orion, humming contently.

"Will you fight?" The other man asked, apparently genuinely curious.

The calm question shocked the young boy. Was…was the other kidding?

"Of course, I'll fight." He spat, snapping his attention to the silent god, shifting his body to face him. His eyes narrowed as anger broke through the indifference, leaping at the chance of destruction. It recoiled however when he locked eyes with the stranger.

The first thought that sprang to his mind was that they were like his but that was not right. They were blue and haunted, akin to the ones he saw in the mirror but the similarities ended there. His eyes moved not like waves but deep lakes, with riptides waiting to grip unsuspecting mortals and release them never. It was that moment that he knew he was facing a warrior.

He would later tell Annabeth that it was the sorrow, but he privately thought it was the determination. The god before him would drown the world before losing those he loved. Orion averted his eyes uncomfortably, looking toward the slightly sloshing fountain instead.

"Why?"

"I- what?" Incredulence dripped from his question but the god didn't seem to mind.

"Why are you going to fight?" he repeated calmly, eyes fixed on his. Orion was so taken aback; he couldn't have filtered his next words even if he wanted to.

"Because of my family." Images of them flashed before his eyes – sparkling grey eyes, princess curls, freckles, frizzy hair, oil-covered hands, mischievous laughs, and movie nights. A smile crept onto his face only to fall off again.

"Not the gods." The stranger stated, staring at him attentively.

Orion frowned. "No. Family isn't always about blood. It's all those people in your life who want you in theirs, who accept you, make you belong. They're those that would do anything to see you smile and keep you safe." He exclaimed, maintaining eye-contact with the man, challenging him to dare contradict him.

But the other's eyes softened, a corner of his mouth quirking up into a half-smile. _Oh_ , Orion thought. _Oh._ The smile had transformed the god's face, making him look just as godly as he ought to be.

The stranger looked down at him kindly, moving to leave before he seemed to remember something.

"Be careful with how you think about the gods. Though you are right. But gods love fiercely and it's both the most terrifying and twistedly beautiful thing. Just keep in mind that gods never have happy endings either." He stepped back from Orion, the intensity of his gaze never wavering as he tapped his temple lightly.

Orion watched in bewilderment until he blushed, understanding that the amused god wanted him to close his eyes. A bright flash illuminated the room and Orion was left alone with his whirring thoughts.   
Only later did he realize that the stranger hadn't seemed to include himself in his talk.

\---------------------------

Apollo didn't startle as Percy appeared next to him, his body sinking into the soft grass of the meadow, toga fluttering slightly in the warm breeze. They didn't talk, content to just be together again. In the past centuries, it had always hurt him, knowing that his best friend wasn't there. He'd had other friends, sure, but they could never compare to the easy companionship he shared with Apollo, the only one that filled the aching hole in his chest.

"You spoke to Orion," Apollo murmured.

Percy hummed quietly in agreement. "His shoulders bear incredible weight." He hesitated. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

He had a hunch his bright friend wasn't even surprised. Percy should have known – Apollo often knew what he was feeling before he himself had it figured out. He sometimes thought it was because the sun god had asked himself these dark questions before.

It certainly seemed that way when he answered calmly, asking him what brought this on.

Percy's inhale was only a bit heavier than usual. "I dreamt of the Titanomachy today." He admitted, gazing into the night sky, refusing to even glance at his friend.

"Ah," Apollo replied.

Percy waited for a real answer breathlessly, hands anxiously fiddling with his toga. He stilled as he heard Apollos speak, every word oozing with confidence. "We're gods, not monsters."

Perseus' lips pressed together and sadness washed over his features. "Isn't the former the latter?"

Both remained silent as they watched the sunrise.

\---------------------

**Heya Peeps!**

**How r y'all?**

**I liked writing this chapter- whilst writing Orion (who is going to take the role of the original canon Percy) the words just flowed out. That was pretty cool. So...yeah. I'd like to have a fight in the next scene, some Bam Bam action y'knw? I've loved writing about ma boii Percy from other's perspective. Like yeah. Yeah he is handsome as hell. I smiled and I hope you did, too!!**

**If u did, wanna leave a review? No pressure there, loves - but it always makes my day.**

**Plus- i'd adore to hear from you - hear bout ur wishes and ideas and beautiful thoughts!  
**

**So one of u said they wondered what would happen to the sun if Apollo blushed, seeing as she shone brighter when he smiled. What do u peeps think?  
**   
**Ps sorry for editing and posting again haha forgot the warnings - wouldn’t want any of u darlings get hurt!!**


	4. Of old memories and ancient enemies

  
  


**The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now.** **We will never be here again.**

**-Homer**

* * *

**Trigger warnings: mentions and descriptions of past violence**

* * *

Perseus kept his breaths calm as he stared at the pristine floor of the throne room, unseeing, unhearing. Detached from the present.

  
  


(He was an old god, time meant so little to them. Why would it?)

  
  


The voices of the other council members had long since faded into distant buzzing, though somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Athena screeching faintly, about to spiral down into hysteria. War preparations; her thoughts meant nothing to him, insignificant as they were at the moment. She was soaked with fear.

  
  


He tilted his head, it's back hitting the marble pillar he was leaning against gently. His heart beat erratically, throat exposed, eyes closed. Bumm, Bumm.

  
  


Inhale.

Exhale.

  
  


_`Gods yelling, knees hitting the floor, gold, gold, so golden.'_

  
  


His eyes screwed tighter shut as he battled the pictures in his head, haunting him day and night.

  
  


Inhale.

  
  


His jaw clenched, neck tensing, his muscles twitching in anticipation for a battle they couldn't fight. Frowns carved deep lines into a chiseled face as he caved in, images washing over him, drowning him in hues of annihilation and the sticky warmth of ichor.

  
  


Exhale.

  
  


_Blood oozed over his golden armour, splattering on the splintered marble floor in harmony with the pooling blood seeping from his bruised knuckles, winding itself around his chains like bloody veins of molten gold_ _._

_Someone was sobbing in-between yells and anguished screams - who was sobbing? I..? He was sobbing?_

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


_Pained sobs escaped his split and swollen lips as his knees buckled and he sank to the floor crying. His knees hitting the floor: the last breaths of a dying soldier._

_Sea green eyes glazed over as the marble splitters ground into his knees, his armour scraping over radiant rivulets of his blood_ _._

_He could feel his domain rebelling, ripping his insides apart. The screams ceased as he hung his head low, giving in to the pain._

  
  


Calm eyes snapped open, his breathing choked off and irregular as he glanced around the room cautionously. He hoped no one had been paying attention to him but it seemed everyone was preoccupied screaming at each other. A puff of air escaped him.

Some things never change.

  
  


Just then his gaze met soft brown eyes, watching him attentively. Hestia.

She gestured toward the fire vaguely, the delicate hands of a child fluttering around in the air like small birds. An invitation.

The marble around the hearth is warm as he sits down next to the oldest of the young gods. Breathing is a little easier next to the holder of hope, he thought, angling his body to face her, the warmth of the fire soaking his side.

Ash stained his toga as he shifted, a shock of black blemishing the fabric whilst they watched, uncaring.

  
  


He couldn't help but compare it to the gods' holiness. He remembered a time when the youngest of them were untainted, blinding in their beauty and compassion, painfully ethereal in their love for life. Living every single moment to the fullest, relentless in their pursuit of life, loving with all their might.

Young immortals, acting as though they were limited by mortality.

He smiled faintly at the memories of a time before tiredness weighed down their limbs, dulling once bright eyes, quieting joyful laughs, stealing quick smiles.

  
  


He looked over to Apollo, old sorrow settling in his throat. How dim his light had become over the millennia. Eternity was too long a time to exist.

  
  


"It is. And thus, we must live in the moment," Hestia's soft voice reminded him, bringing his thoughts to a halt. He didn't need to ask how she knew what he had been thinking.

She knew, she understood, but she felt differently.

  
  


He waited for the question she had meant to ask from the second she had waved him over.

  
  


"Was it a vision?" She asked, curious but without any judgment.

  
  


_(Harsh breaths, slamming doors)_

  
  


"A memory."

They both knew what day it had come from.

Aphrodite treads lightly, as she always does. She is a dancer, but roses still break beneath her delicate feet. The air parts for her as she breezes past, her hair a flowing ribbon trailing her. Mud-stained feet hit the warm pathway steadily, her heart going thump, thump.

The nymphs cheer her name as she flows past, flowers turning to face her.

_(She is not the sun but I dare you to tell her she is not as blinding, not as dangerous.)_

Her legs stretch long, form flickering. A deer, a dove, a girl, a woman. She races toward her destination, through streets and woods and the wild oceans, the salt water wetting her calves.

(Poseidon wouldn’t dare touch her, he knows she was there first.)

Stones crunch beneath her feet as she skids to a stop effortlessly, grinning at her actions. She may be known as a lover but she loves herself more. Wind caresses her face as she steps through an unfamiliar gate, long grass brushing against her. Aphrodite smiled softly, feeling nature’s love and admiration for her flood all senses.

Her eyes scanned the field, though she already knew where the person she was looking for was. She could feel his presence in her ever-aching chest, in her fingertips, like a magnetic field buzzing in the distance. Powers like his and hers weren’t to be contained, especially not in places like these. If she concentrated, she could feel old bones breaking beneath her feet, buried under layers of mud and dirt. They were standing on a battlefield; she liked them – so much love and blood spilt.

Blood like the one she was born from. They remind her faintly of the fact that she has always been more than a mere love goddess, despite the masks she wore, despite others' opinion of her.

(They think she can’t hear them when they call her vain and soft, declare her timid and laugh at her ‘clawlessness’. But she does hear them, she does.)

The man looks over to her as she sits down next to him, grass bending beneath her.

“Aphrodite Pandemos.” Perseus greets her evenly, his deep voice carrying not only a title but a message. It hit her like a punch in the gut.

She has not been called Aphrodite Pandemos in a long time. The title sounded like frenzy, like war and madness she had forgotten. Something finally settled in her chest. _Goddess of creation._

‘Yes,’ she wanted to say, ‘Yes. I am Aphrodite Pandemos.’

She looked over, gaze clearer than it had ever been, analysing the other old god. Things had just gotten interesting.

“So….” He drawled, pulling petals off a daisy. “What do you want?”

Her eyebrows rose slightly as she studied him, head cocked to the side. “Can’t I just wish for your company, Unnamed?”

A flash of sea-green beneath raven hair, scrutinizing her. They both knew it was a blatant lie, and not even a good one at that. Neither said anything about it.

“Unnamed?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah,” she replied, watching the sun go up.” Or have you found a name for what you are yet? Born of a Primordial and Celtic goddess?”

He flinched slightly, hurrying to answer. “No, but- “He stopped himself, frowning. “No, I haven’t.”

Familiarity sneaked up on her as she watched him. She knew how it was not to know who you were and where you belonged. She leaned forward, emotions bubbling up inside of her.

“You will need to know. We both know who we’re up against. We’ve felt power like this before, Perseus! We know the way it grinds up against our frail bones, whispering of crushing us, of annihilation.”

He had averted his eyes, avoiding his gaze. “We were both born of their power, I of the sky and you of the sea.” She gripped his shoulders and forced him to look at her, relentless with her words.

“We will fight against the Protogenoi, our _fathers,_ and we will lose everything if we fear anything. “So,” she growled, “you need to know who you are.”

The daisy fell to the ground, deformed and ripped apart.

She sighed, shoulders slumping down. She had said all she had come for; it was time to go – she wasn’t keen on the people nearing them at the moment anyway. Silver fabric shone through gaps in the trees already.

Aphrodite flashed Perseus a quick smile and raced off, flashing mid-jump. She had places to be and people to love.

Hermes is lounging comfortably on one of her couches, body placed with effortless grace. She doesn’t think of death as he plants soft kisses down her back.

* * *

**Heya Peeps!**

**I’ll say a few words first and then I’ll explain some stuff regarding the story.**

**This chapter was something close to my heart. Aphrodite is such an amazing goddess and I did not like the way RR depicted her, at all. She is not vain. She is…. _So_ much more. I like the idea of her as the goddess of self-love before anything else. She stands next to you as you smile at the mirror. **

**I was also inspired by texts written by**

**L.H.Z, the goddess of love**

**And one by tumblr user antlering**

**I wouldn’t have finished this without them. Credit where it is due!**

**To the story:**

**I’ll try to always explain at least one allusion I made.**

**“roses still break beneath her delicate feet.”: that’s an allusion to the myth of Adonis.**

**I took this long to finish the chappie bcuz I had little motivation. If u guys leave a comment I’ll probs update far earlier this time ** **😊**

**See ya and take care!**


End file.
